marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Victor von Doom (Ziemia-616)
Doctor Victor von Doom - naukowiec, który popadł w paranoję mającą na celu podporządkowanie ziemi i zniewolenie ludzi. Jest także jedną z najpopularniejszych jak dotychczas czarnych charakterów w Uniwersum Marvela, po raz pierwszy pojawił się w zeszycie Fantastic Four #5 stworzonym przez Stana Lee i Steve'a Ditko, aktualnie nie wiadomo, dlaczego jego twarz została oszpecona, jest na to wiele teorii, jednak ta zagadka nie została jeszcze dotychczas rozwiązana. Galeria Doctor.Doom.full.1138300.jpg Dr._Doom_2.jpg|w filmie TM-MARV-30.jpg Ff247-1-.png|Doctor Doom na okładce komiksu "Fantastic Four #247" Zdolności Doom nosi specjalny strój bitewny wyposażony w nowoczesną broń, który zwiększa jego siłę do nadludzkiego poziomu. Doctor Doom to doświadczony czarownik, nauczył się przenosić własną świadomość do cudzego ciała i podróżować w czasie. Jest on geniuszem. Potrafi miotać ładunkami zielonego pioruna. Historia Ziemia-616 Matka Victora von Dooma zmarła, gdy chłopiec był malutki. Ponieważ jego ojciec został zamordowany przez żołnierzy, chłopca wychowali cyganie. Victor poprzysiągł zemstę. Studiował nauki przyrodnicze oraz czarną magię. Na uczelni spotkał Reeda Richardsa. Po nieudanym eksperymencie, który prawdopodobnie okaleczył jego twarz, został wyrzucony z uniwersytetu. Poszedł w świat w poszukiwaniu wiedzy i mocy. Na szczytach Himalajów rozkazał sekcie zaznajomionych z mistyką tybetańskich mnichów, by wykonała zbroję kryjącą blizny i dającą większą moc. Następnie zdobył władzę nad swoją ojczyzną, Latverią i zaczął szukać zemsty na Reedzie Richardsie (Mr. Fantasticu), którego winił za swój wypadek. Celem Dooma jest zdobycie władzy nad światem, dlatego jego misja nigdy się nie kończy. Fantastyczna Czwórka Ziemia-121698 Dr Doom był jednym z uczestników wyprawy Fantastycznej Czwórki w kosmos, tak jak oni został napromieniowany kosmiczna energią. Po powrocie na ziemię Dr doom zaczął odczuwać skutki napromieniowania. Jego ciało zaczęło się pokrywać metalem , po pewnym czasie doom założył swoją zbroje.Za stan swojego zdrowia obwiniał Fantastyczną Czwórkę i dlatego ich zaatakował. Od tamtej pory Doom stał się geniuszem zła. Fantastyczna czwórka 2: Narodziny Srebrnego Surfera Ziemia-121698 Media Komiksy Filmy *Fantastyczna 4 (1994) reż. Oley Sasson *Fantastyczna 4 (2005) reż. Tim Story *Fantastyczna 4: Narodziny Srebrnego Surfera (2007) reż. Tim Story Seriale *Iron Man: Armored Adventures *Avengers: Potęga i Moc *Mega Spider-Man *Avengers: Zjednoczeni *Hulk i Agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. Gry *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Ciekawostki *Victor ukrywa przed światem swoją oszpeconą twarz. Obecnie wiadomo, że został poważenie poparzony w wypadku laboratoryjnym, jednak wcześniejsze założenia scenarzystów zakładały także, że mógł sam się oszpecić, zakładając rozgrzaną do czerwoności maskę lub że maska jest wyrazem jego próżności, a ukrywana szpetota jest jedynie drobną blizną na policzku. *Doctor Doom należy do grupy Cabal, którą tworzy z Mefisto, Emmą Frost, Normanem Osbornem, Lokim i Hoodem. *Doom stworzył Doomboty, dokładne kopie samego siebie, które zastępowały go w licznych niebezpiecznych misjach. *Jest ekspertem w robotyce, biochemii, w technologii broni, w inżynierii genetycznej oraz wielu innych dziedzinach nauki. *Jego kostium może wytwarzać silne elektrowstrząsy, obezwładniające wroga w razie zbyt bliskiego kontaktu fizycznego. *Kiedyś zaprojektował maszynę do podróżowania w czasie i rozważał powrót do czasów II wojny światowej, aby zabić Adolfa Hitlera, lecz nic mu z tego nie wyszło. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Czarny charakter Kategoria:Fantastyczna Czwórka Kategoria:Masters of Evil Kategoria:Cabal Kategoria:Naukowiec Kategoria:Zdobywca Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Magowie